Sky Pirate
by kevan111
Summary: The sky captain thought that the passanger ship was easy prey. He was wrong.


**Sky Pirate**

The captain was stirred from his sleep by continuous shouting. He blearily opened his eyes and he focused upon the sound. " …. Ship ahoy! Ship ahoy!" He allowed himself a grin. After months of floating, his crew found nothing but birds and clouds. Being pirates, having no enemy to fight meant that they started to fight among themselves. If not for him, the ship would have sunk ages ago.

The pirate ship came fast and stealthily. Before anyone one the passenger ship to Orbis realized what was happening, there was a faint _thud_ as the ship aligned itself with the other. Immediately, ropes were swung and latched upon the unsuspecting ship. The moment the two ships were bound together, pirates stormed the deck, emitting their war cries as they brandished their polished knuckles and gleaming guns.

A gunslinger decapitated his opponent and took in his surroundings. The air was filled with gunpowder and all around, was the flurry of spells, attacks and cuts. Noticing an open trapdoor leading down, he quickly went through the trapdoor, greedily searching for loot. He went into the central cabin and spotted four noobs with beginner's armor playing cards, apparently oblivious to their surroundings. And yet…..there was something about them, an aura…..forget it, he told himself, just being paranoid, that's all. He stepped forward and pointed his gun at them, giving a coarse grunt. They looked at him, seemly unafraid one of them even grinning. He shook slightly. "Give me all your things NOW!" Two of them raised their hand. He bolted as the light raced towards him…

The captain sat at the stern of the deck, watching the fray with the detached eyes of an observer, albeit one with a critical eye. He took note of the mistakes of his crew until there was a brilliant explosion with red and blue sparks coming from the trapdoor. He grinned. Perhaps, just perhaps there might be worthy opponents…. He jumped from his position and raced across to the trapdoor, meeting minimal resistance. As he descended down the trapdoor, he spotted an assassin and a warrior blocking his way. The assassin threw a star, which his calmly grabbed and threw it back, meeting his mark. His spotted the warrior charging at him out of the corner of his eye. He reached for his gun…BAM! The warrior bothered him no more. He felt the auras stronger than ever as he walked to the main cabin.

He looked to his left and spotted a scotched mark on the door, framing the figure of a man, with bits and pieces of ice surrounding it. He turned his head and spotted three arch mages, one of each type waiting for him, apparently just changed their armor. Both parties stared at each other, feeling their auras before nodding to each other.

The fire arch mage inclined his head, waiting for him to make the first move. He cast aerial strike and the bomb hit them. He rushed amid the smoke towards them. He felt pressure from above and he dodged to the left just in time as a beam of white energy blasted a solid hole in the floor.

He quickly cast support octopus, which blinded the arch mages and a fire demon barely missed him. He cast cooling and burning effect to the fire and ice arch mages respectively and quickly jumped on the octopus and through the roof.

The moment he jumped out, an angel ray shot out of the hole, grazing his leg. He stumbled to the edge of the ship just as meteo, blizzard and big bang wreaked the area behind him, killing everyone else on the ship and slightly damaging the other. He turned around, the three arch mages surrounding him. He gave a little wave and dropped off the side of the ship.

The fire arch mage quickly bounded to the side of the ship, looking down, and eager to see the captain's falling body. A torpedo struck the area the fire arch mage was standing on, sending splinters flying everywhere, as where as a very surprised fire arch mage over the other side of the ship, his body spiraling down the through the mists, until he faded from view.

He looked at the two arch mages. 1 VS 2.


End file.
